The Black Puck Nooses
by Ally Smith
Summary: WWE OC Superstar/ Somewhat Tag Team. The Puck and her brothers are going to take the WWE by storm. And by storm they mean force. Just a series of one shots involving the family or just the Puck.
1. Making an Entrance

Nobody had been expecting them to come out when they did. It had been in the middle of some Ambrose- Styles match. Even she didn't know what it was for this time. She led the way, a loud whoop of 'come on boys!' Sounding over their entrance music as she bolted down, swinging her wooden hockey stick manically against any metal on her way down to show off how solid the weapon was. She was in her trusty Ottowa Senators jersey, a decision that had been hard fought about her keeping when she'd joined NXT and now the WWE, ripped black jeans and knee high black boots. The jersey had originally meant to be one with their logo on it when they'd first started out but after a mix up in shipping she'd had no other choice but to grab the closest jersey and it had stuck. Her brothers were slower behind her but fast and steady in their approach, masks similar to hers but darker covering their faces, flannel shirts with their logo on the backs on along with jeans and clearly heavy boots. She rounded the ring first, snatching a mic from the ref who'd just taken them and jumped up, leaning forward on the top rope with a big grin on her face under her white but scratched and chipped old timey hockey mask. "Hi!" There were screams from those in the crowds who recognised them. A lot of boos as well. Good. "Sorry, I just didn't wanna have to sit through another Ambrose - Styles crapfest where you both do your whole 'I'm better' no 'I'm better' argument. If it's any consolation guys I think you're just as bad as each other."

"And who..." Dean swivelled his head between her and her brothers, looking completely disinterested "might you be?"

"I'm the Puck. Those are my brothers. And my actual brothers, none of this Wyatt family 'spiritually bonded' bull that Smackdown's been having go on. But most people just call us the Black Puck Nooses." Screams and boos picked up again as people recognised the name and she giggled slightly "see, they know who we are."

"Nah, never heard of you." Dean shrugged then looked to AJ, asking quickly "have you?" AJ didn't even get a chance to answer before Dean was turning away again to face her "he ain't ever heard of you."

"That's too bad, for you." Her head tilted as she looked to her brothers then she leaned back, spreading one arm open with the hockey stick while the other lifted the mic high up and she tilted her head back to yell into it "have at'em boys!" At once the three had climbed into the ring, one on every side that she wasn't at, forcing the two men inside to end up practically back to back as the 6ft 7 Canadians closed in on them. "Work together, don't work together. Either way, neither of you are leaving this ring a winner tonight." She moved as she talked, hopping up to sit on the turnbuckle, leaning forward on it to watch the fight, the mic on her lap and her hockey stick held next to her, swinging slightly.

AJ was grabbed first, Tyler almost immediately flipping him over his head and Noah was ready to drop his knee into his head once he was down. Dean and Malcolm had stared each other down for a few moments before Dean's hand lashed out in the most hilarious of bitch slaps in her opinion before he tried to run. She definitely laughed then, watching as Malcolm reached out, easily grabbing the man at his waist and tugging hard to send him over his head and onto the ground before getting almost robotically back to his feet to go in for another attack.

She stayed relatively out of it for the most part, occasionally shouting out instructions to her brothers. She did start to bristle though when Ambrose refused to be beat. Styles was lying limp in Noah's headlock, the same brother who was raising an eyebrow at Dean who was crawling across the floor in a sad attempt to continue his fight. Malcolm picked him up, setting him on his feet before a hard right hook sent him stumbling into the corner with her. She'd grinned, the mic being tossed to Tyler whilst her stick was brought up and sat under his chin and pulled tight, effectively choking the already pretty out of it superstar. The crowds starting booing but she just laughed at the sound, noting with a pleased nod how Malcolm backed off to let her handle this. She felt Ambrose struggle against her and next thing she knew she was going up over his head and she hit the floor with a thump and Ambrose dropped to his knees in order to catch his breath, holding his neck. The crowds all perked up, the screams and shocked sounds over her being thrown into the ring like that being heard. She got to her feet slowly, eyes alight with anger over him getting out of her choker hold like that. She grabbed Tyler's wrist, lifting the mic up to her mouth as she glared between the three of them "get AJ and get out of the ring. This is my fight now." She shoved his arm back and without question the three of them backed away from her and all climbed out of the ring, Noah dragging Styles's near enough unconscious body out with him.

"I'm not gonna fight you sweetheart."

"I don't care what you want, Dean." She snapped as he wheezed out sarcastically to her, still barely standing as he leaned against the turnbuckle "and don't call me sweetheart. Of course you're one of those assholes. This isn't even gonna really be a fight. I'm just gonna give you repeated blows to the head with this blunt instrument until they're taking you out on a stretcher."

"Oh goodey." He muttered just as sarcastically, struggling to pull himself to his feet just as she raised the stick back over her head, preparing for the first swing with an excited grin only for music to start up and she turned as Shane McMahon came storming out, shouting into the mic in his hand as he raced down the ramp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This isn't your match, I don't even know what you thought you were going to accomplish here. I cannot let you fight Dean Ambrose. We don't do that kind of thing in the WWE. Your brothers here are bad enough but I won't have you getting involved in these matches as well. You can talk for them but then you get out of the ring and you stay out."

She glared at him, the stick lowering to drag across the floor of the ring until she was nearly face to face with him, speaking into his mic. "I want a fight."

"Then I'll get you a fight, later tonight with our woman's champion Becky Lynch-"

"No." she grabbed the mic from him, her head tilting dangerously "I want a match with him." She pointed to where Ambrose was standing shakily holding onto the ropes inside the ring.

"I'm not giving you that Puck. No."

"Oh I'll have that match. Whether you like it or not. Boss." She spat out that word, dropping the mic to the floor between them before she backed up, looking to her brothers who all tilted their heads to the left to stare at Shane in synch with each other.

"I'm gonna need you to let AJ Styles go." McMahon had reached down to pick up the mic and was now pointing to Noah who still was holding Styles in a tight headlock. He was ignored, the man unmoving and Shane faltered for a moment "drop him." Again he was met with an unmoving silence so he looked to her "make him drop AJ Styles, right now." She rolled her eyes, letting out a dramatic sigh before she waved a hand dismissively towards the brother who instantly let the man drop harshly to the floor. "Thank you."

"I'm having that match, boss, just you wait and see." She yelled to him as she swung her stick up over her shoulders and started to make her way up the ramp, her brothers following her after her call of "come on boys!"


	2. Hell In A Cell

**A/N Please just remember that none of these are technically part of a major story line. If they end up connected then they are. I may write the aftermath of this. But I will probably write fights or in ring story lines for her that don't connect with this.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this. Please Review if you liked it.**

When the lights had all gone out a few people had screamed, some started to cheer, clearly thinking that the Wyatt Family entrance was about to begin. It didn't. The 60ft metal cage over the ring stood out ominously even in the pitch black of the arena, it was lit only by the flashes and torches of people's cameras and phones in the crowds. Eventually though, as the screams started to die down and people began to wonder if this was actually part of the match or if there was just some kind of power failure, the lights flashed back on and within the cage lay one solitary figure, clothed in white. Said figure hadn't been seen for an entire week, not since the initial few seconds of his entrance part way through the last Smackdown where the Puck had followed him out at the top of the ramp and one hard swing at his head later with a hockey stick, here he was.

Ambrose was slow getting to his feet, partly from head trauma and partly due to the straight jacket constricting his arms to his sides. His confusion was obvious as he looked around, clearly struggling to take in his surroundings as he propped himself up against the wall of the cage. He tilted his head down to see his bindings and let out a heavy dramatic sigh of annoyance, rolling his eyes as he struggled to try and get himself out of it. He stopped, however, when the entrance music for the family who'd become the bane of his existence started up and he'd sent a done look out passed the metal chain links, up the ramp, as the Puck was the first to step out. Then confusion appeared again as she was the only one of the Black Puck Nooses who stepped out. She walked down the ramp slowly, met by barrage of boos from the crowds and her usual dramatic air of frenzied excitement was now forgotten in favour of the slow purposefulness that her brothers usually possessed. She was slow, her eyes on him the entire time as she dragged her hockey stick behind her, letting it bounce menacingly off of the metal of the ramp with a clang with every step. She clearly wanted him to know that it was gonna hurt if it was used. Like he needed to be told that. She'd forgone the Senators jersey, clearly expecting some kind of fight as she'd come out in her in-ring attire and, in her other hand, she clutched a mic, obviously ready to do some talking once she was inside. Perhaps her brothers just wanted a grander entrance.

The single ref who tried to block her way into the cell just got roughly shoved out of the way and she pulled open the door and climbed inside, slamming it behind herself as she walked to the middle of the ring. She paused for a moment, her eyes raking over him and he spotted the delight in her gaze over seeing him so defenceless before her. The delight extended to the crowd's reaction to her as well. Their boos were twice as satisfying because she had kidnapped their precious Dean Ambrose. If only they knew what was in store for them. Neither of them were technically supposed to be there, this had been supposed to be a match between the Wyatt family and American Alpha. Ah well. They'd get over it. Eventually.

She lifted the mic to her mouth and tilted her head and he could practically see the shit eating grin she had on under that mask as she spoke in a high pitched irritating sing song voice. "Hey Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes at her and used his back to push himself away from the wall in order to walk casually over to her and lean forward to speak into her mic "What do you want?"

"I want a fight." Ambrose immediately stifled a laugh and turned away for a second, looking to the crowds with a 'can you believe this?' expression on his face before he leaned into the mic again.

"Hell no."

"Why?" she asked quickly, glaring at him through the eyeholes in her mask "scared?"

"Where's Shane McMahon? He already told you this wasn't happening. It isn't cause I'm scared. I mean, look at you, what is there to be scared about?" he looked her up and down, appreciating how she bristled with irritation over his dismissal of her.

"He's a little tied up at the moment. But my brothers are keeping him company, don't you worry Dean."

The man in front of her couldn't help but let out another low hum of amusement "is he now? Well sweetheart, I think it's about time that your brothers came out here, and we let the big boys handle the situation while you watch from the safety of outside of this cage."

He was surprised when he eyes lit up instead of filling with fury like he'd expected. He only got a split seconds warning after that as she lifted the mic to her mouth again, stepping back a few inches "Oh Dean, baby, I think it's about time that the women handled what the big boys couldn't" with that she tossed the mic to the ground and in one strong, fluid motion, the stick was swung with one hand and it connected with the side of his head and he hit the floor with a heavy thud. Almost instantly the crowds were screaming in excitement. Men and women didn't fight each other in the WWE, at least not on this scale and not in any sort of televised aspect. This was a first and no one had known it was coming. But hey, Smackdown had to get ahead of Raw somehow.

She'd just raised her stick again for another swing when the lights had turned off again and the Wyatt family's intro began, because of course they wouldn't miss a chance to mess this shit up. However, by the time any sort of light had come back on, and Bray Wyatt and Randy Orton started racing down the ramp, she'd already been outside and had stolen the padlock and key from the ref standing nears hands with a crazy sounding giggle. The padlock was snapped in place just seconds before Orton reached the cage and he fruitlessly tugged at the door, watching with a glare as she slid the key into her back pocket, pushing her mask up so she could pout at him condescendingly, her fingers gripping the chain links right back as she shouted to him "this is my match now! Mine! And you aren't saving him!"

Orton leaned in, his face practically pressed against the metal as he yelled back "this was our match! Get out! Get out of there right now!" her response was instead to snap her head back then forward again, the hard head butt making him let go and stumble backwards for a moment, clutching his forehead. She did the same, but as she turned after taking a few steps back her jaw caught hard wood and she hit the floor, hearing the crowds gasp and scream again. Pain exploded across the area that it had hit and she felt something loose around her mouth which she immediately spit out, the tooth hitting the ground as well as blood, more of which she felt gushing into her mouth. Her response was to just hang her head for a moment as she pulled the mask down. She grew up playing hockey, she'd lost a few teeth in her day, but she should've known better than to have put the mask up. That tooth would still be in place if she'd just fucking left the mask down. But she just had to gloat. Bad Puck.

She looked up as she shakily got back up to her feet, one hand using the edge of the cage in order to help herself, and saw him standing there, the straight jacket now loose on him and swung around like a fucking cape or something as he held her hockey stick in both hands. "All's fair in love and war, right sweetheart?" he spoke down to her, a condescending smirk on his face before he lifted the weapon to begin inspecting it "This is nice, not too heavy, swings pretty well." He gave it a few practice swings like he was taking a slap shot to prove his point "I can see why you carry it around."

He'd been waiting on her to yell at him, to charge at him for handling her hockey stick but she instead started to look like she was having some kind of argument with herself. Which she was. Mostly along the lines of 'Why did you put your fucking mask up? You know what happens every time you lift it up, someone goes for your jaw'

'I know, but I wanted to be dick to Orton'

'Don't you remember what happened that last time?'

'In my defence, my jaw was already fucked before I took the mask off'

'That was not our proudest moment, let's be honest'

'I was fucking awesome, what are you talking about?'

'But you- fine. Shouldn't you be attacking him or something?'

'Oh shit yeah, if we stand here any longer, he might think we're crazy or something'

"What are you talking about? We are crazy" she grinned, one hand slipping into her hair at the back of her head, laughing a little before she blinked at the look on everyone's face "did I say that out loud? My bad." She looked back to Dean again with a lazy smirk "I am crazy though. And I'm gonna return the favour and shove your teeth down your throat."

He spread his arms mockingly "give me your best shot." There was a second where she let out a small laugh before she charged, ducking the swing of the hockey stick and she collided with his legs, forcing him onto his ass and she used the momentum to roll herself over his head and on top of where the straight jacket was splayed out behind him whilst her hands gripped the hockey stick and she pulled it up hard, not even caring that he was still holding it to sit it under his neck, against his throat. She liked these kind of submission holds. She slung her legs over his shoulders and leaned back, a wild childlike giggle tearing from her lips as he began to struggle. If he leaned forward then the straight jacket around his neck dug into his throat because of her sitting on it. If he leaned back then she just pulled the hockey stick tighter. He tried to shove the stick back first but realised quickly that that wasn't going to be an option. She'd grown up with three ridiculously tall and burly Canadian hockey playing brothers. This kind of 'play' was as natural as breathing to her. Her giggling picked up as he started trying to twist out of the grip and her legs started kicking like an amused child when they got over excited.

"Come on Dean, give me your best shot." She yelled down mockingly to him and he gritted his teeth in annoyance at both her disrespect and at his steadily lacking supply of oxygen. He let go of the stick and without being able to look he twisted until he managed a good enough grip of the loops of her belt and he shoved her hard over his head and into a heap near the corner of the ring. She'd kept her hold of the hockey stick and she was first to her feet, only after sitting up with a frustrated screech like a kid throwing a tantrum, glaring down at him. He'd taken a moment, catching his breath whilst his hands had quickly come up to undo the last buckle that kept the straight jacket in place. There was a nasty red imprint of it on his skin and he had no doubt there'd be some kind of bruise there in a few hours. He used the ropes to pull himself to his feet and turned his head as she climbed atop the turnbuckle next to her and spread her arms out, both her hands gripping the chain link on either side of her as her family's entrance music started up again. "The cavalry's coming Dean! Soon it won't be just you and me in here." Most of her words were slurred a little because of the missing tooth but she was obviously trying to work through the pain.

He looked passed her as her brothers came marching down the ramp together, clearly ready to take out the Wyatt family who'd stood back from the cage, ready for them. The two inside's attention returned to one another again though as she hopped down and dropped her stick with a clatter to the ground before she charged him again and they both hit the ground with a loud thud that sounded like it hurt to even those watching. She was on top of him, straddling his chest with one of his hands stuck under her knee as her fists connected with his face in punches that were definitely not pretend anymore. Like they ever really had been with her….

He tried to turn his head away, his free hand trying to stop hers from reaching his face but she was having none of it. Then one punch got lucky and both of them felt the crunch of his nose under her fist. Both of them also heard the hurt and angry wail that he let out upon reacting to it. She actually had the audacity to laugh in his face and in retribution he gave the hand under her knee a hard tug and swung at her jaw. Right where the missing tooth had been. She'd screeched again, this time out of pain and slid off of him from both the force of his punch and the pain. She blinked away the blackspots that had appeared in her vision and started to crawl away towards the edge of the ring, holding her jaw with one hand whilst her other's fingers slid through the chain link to grip it tightly. Both man and woman's heads snapped round when there was a sudden metal clatter and the chair that her brother had tossed in from outside gave a final few wobbles before going still at the centre of the ring. She and Ambrose locked eyes from either side of the ring for a split second before they'd both raced at once. She was met by a dirty deeds right onto the chair before being tugged back up to her feet whilst she was still dazed and flipped over his head onto her back on top of the chair again. The effect was instantaneous, she cried out, arching away from the metal and then rolled onto her hands and knees, laughter suddenly tumbling uncontrollably out of her. If she could tell why the situation was funny then she would but if she didn't laugh here she'd probably cry. Only she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of that. A hard kick to her torso sent her onto her side but despite the pain it just made her laugh harder and the pinching in her stomach came from her giggles instead of his hard boots.

'You should really get up. He's just gonna keep hurting you if you stay down here'

'You don't think I know that?'

She frowned at her own inner dialogue, her laughter dropping down to a few titters and she struggled to get back to her knees as the kicks stopped and Ambrose disappeared from next to her. Cleary going to find another weapon. She waited until the last second to dive at his feet, her hand catching the hockey stick as it clattered from his hands and she stumbled right over him and hit hard against the chain link. "Puck, let us in. Let's fucking end this." Her brother's voice, Noah she was pretty sure, sounded incredibly distant but she could hear the worry underlying it even if no one else could. They'd always been able to tell when she went too far into a match. The tack sized scars on her back and the crooked nose were plenty examples of that.

"No." she snarled out, forcing herself up, almost teetering over onto her face but she caught herself at the last second, both hands stretched out behind her, fingers slipping through the holes in the metal "this one's mine. I'm finishing this."

"No, Puck just-" Tyler tried next only for Malcolm, the eldest brother, to speak up, his 'taking no shit from you' voice on.

"Annie, open that fucking cage right now."

She just giggled at his use of her real name, her head shakily wildly "no, no I got this."

"You don't got this, open the door and let's finish this like we're supposed to finish this. Like we were told to. You'll still get a win. Just fucking stop! Or I'll make the ref call the fight."

"I don't give a shit big brother. I'm finishing this fight. We're not playing pretend anymore. This is a battle of the sexes now. I'm not giving in before he does." And with that, any other words shouted at her were ignored and she raced at the man who'd gotten up and had stumbled back to being just a few feet away from the turnbuckle and she used it to her advantage. She ran up the ropes and used the turnbuckle to turn herself, one leg slipping around his throat while the other's knee pressed against his back and her arms hooked around his pulling them tightly up as she leaned back. Her finishing move. People just called it 'The Puck' which had made her sad at the time. She still thought that 'The Mighty Puck Manoeuvre' was so much better. Ambrose choosing to fight her on this just made her lean back further and push and pull her legs in opposite directions to each other to further catch him in the choke hold as her arms hauled back his more. "Get out of this one Dean!" she screamed as loudly as she could, forgetting the searing pain in favour of mocking him "all you gotta do is tap out and I'll let you go and we can chalk this one up as a win for me!"

"In your fucking dreams sweetheart." Her angry yell at his insistence of the nickname was cut off by the squeak that escaped her instead as he just let himself drop backwards, letting her hit her head off the floor. Adding insult to injury when he tried to land on top of her. At the last second though the knee that had been pressed into his back bent again, catching him hard between the blades making him roll off of her with a hiss of pain, clutching his back as he arched it. They both had started to get to their feet at the same time, their eyes met and she'd spat at him to distract him. A spray of red coming from the now pink stained mouth holes of her mask. He'd jerked back in disgust. Not that it had made much of a difference on his face considering the broken nose and the blood coming from that too.

She'd stumbled back until her fingers wrapped around her hockey stick again and she used the momentum of her back hitting the wall of the cage to charge at him again, her shoulder connecting with his torso to knock him back over before she raised her stick over her head, ready to give a solid swing. Then all the lights in the arena came on at once and they blinded her. She'd dropped the stick to her side so one of her hands could come up to cover her eyes and she'd stepped away from him, not wanting to give him the chance to get her while her guard was down.

"What the hell is going on?" as Shane McMahon's voice came over the speakers she let out an annoyed sigh and swung herself around to face him like an exasperated teenager. He used what she assumed was a spare key to get inside and stopped in front of both of them, staring at them expectantly as Ambrose got to his feet. "Well? Explain yourselves!"

"I told you I was getting that fight" she grinned behind the mask before wincing at the sharp pain that she was now reminded of. She reached up, cupping her jaw tenderly for a moment before she looked back to Shane as he seethed, his anger sent out towards her silently for a few seconds. "You can't say it wasn't interesting boss. You got the first proper fight between a man and a woman on the WWE in a long time, everyone's gonna be talking about it. You beat Raw to the chase."

"I told you that this wasn't going to happen. You ignored my direct order-"

"Relax Shane, not like she didn't hold her own." Ambrose shrugged, sniffing loudly before shuddering at the pain that he felt from his nose.

"Don't agree with her Dean!" Shane growled out "I want both of you in my office, right now. We need to have a serious talk about what just happened."

Both superstars turned their heads to each other, both looking just as done with this situation as each other and a silent conversation happened between them. She tilted her head in question and he just shrugged before they both looked back to Shane and charged him at the same time and she landed on top of the man, perched on his chest as Ambrose just slipped the mic from his hand and handed it to her. "Thank you Dean." He winked at her then stepped back to let her do what she needed to do. She looked back down to Shane who was staring up at her in a mixture of shock and outrage. "Come on Shane! Think about it. I hope we're gonna be seeing a lot more male vs female matches because me and Dean didn't go to all of this trouble just for you to turn your back on your only chance to surpass Raw right now. Besides, you think anything you organise will ever be as violent as this was? I'm literally missing a tooth right now. I mean, I played hockey growing up, I've lost a few in my time but that's still another one." She sighed heavily, her voice falling into a threat as she leaned down "get it done boss." She dropped the mic next to his head then used her hockey stick to help herself back to his feet, stepping over him and towards where Dean had pulled open the door of the cage and was standing waiting on her. "We'll be in your office boss!" she called to him, waving mockingly before she jumped out and passed the confused and frankly horrified faces of the crowds and of the other superstars still outside the arena. Most of whom had stopped their part of the fight a while ago in favour of watching what had transpired inside. She sent a wave to her brothers as well, none of whom had known the plan and none of whom were going to be particularly happy with either Ambrose or her. Ah well. The suspension was imminent but no one was going to be forgetting that for a while.

She caught Dean's eye as they strolled casually up the ramp, a mutual respect in their eyes before they bumped fists. Once she dropped her hand she swung the hockey stick up over her shoulders and hung both her hands over it as they disappeared out of sight.


End file.
